Dinner, Dancing & Danger?: A Forever Destined Vig
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Third story in the FD Vignette series. A new resort is opening on Coruscant and is owned by the sleazy Senator Malachai. Anakin and Padme, along with ObiWan and Sola go, in hopes of sharing a romantic weekend and maybe even busting some criminals too.
1. Part 1 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's the third vignette in the Forever Destined vignette series! A total of a year has passed since Binary Sunset. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Dinner, Dancing...and Danger?

Part 1/?

_Coruscant Maximum Security Prison: _

It had been six months since he had been put in this hell hole. But he did not worry, for his family was working to get him released. Devan De'reux couldn't wait to get out of this prison and back to his life. The Skywalker's would pay for imprisoning him like this. In the past, Coruscant's prison facility would have been difficult to escape, even for a De'reux, when it was run by Commander Ackbar. But the Commander was promoted to General and charged with his own fleet a few months ago. Now, the prison was run by a young Commander by the name of Piett. He used to be a loyalist with sympathies toward the Imperial Underground, though his superiors were not aware of this fact. It was not too difficult for Xalazar to sway him to their side with the heavy payoff given to him and promise of a high rank and position when the day came for the Empire to rise up and crush the Republic. Piett was young, naive, and struggling to make a living. The life offered to him by the De'reux's was just too tempting for one that could not necessarily be considered evil, but was weak in character.

The purple electric current that coursed around his cell bars was shut off and the door slid open. Two guards wordlessly motioned to the criminal and he smirked, as he was ushered to the exit. Waiting for him was a ship with his family aboard. He was welcomed home with open arms, before the ship quickly disappeared from Coruscant airspace and into the realm of hyperspace.

* * *

_Six Months Later, Present Day..._

Two Jedi star fighters soared over the sparkling, artificial Coruscant Lake. They circled around, high above the city planet, weaving around various skyscrapers. They rounded the corner of the central business district and into Senate airspace. They soared over the Rotunda and finally came to a land on one of the Jedi Temple's many land pads. The pilot's glass domes slowly lifted, as the engines ceased operation. A green and blue astrodroid each popped out of their secure post and followed along, as their Masters also jumped from their cockpits. Anakin's boots landed solidly on the permacrete beneath him, as did Obi-Wan's.

"It's good to be home," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"Yeah, especially since the last four days were a complete waste," Anakin replied.

"Now Ani, you're focusing on the negative," Obi-Wan said, as they each swiped their security access cards. They were granted access and the door slid open.

"Come on Artoo," Anakin called.

"You too Arseven," Obi-Wan called to the green astrodroid. The two droids rolled behind them.

"I just wish we had better news to report to the Council," Anakin said.

"Finding Devan De'reux on Corellia was impossible and the Council knew so. They sent us to investigate, but did not expect us to find him, much less arrest him," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know...but I hate the fact that his sleazy family thinks they can do whatever they want. People are only going to be hurt with him on the loose, especially now since he has an axe to grind," Anakin said.

"You're right, but he will slip up again. And if he or his family are foolish enough to come after you or Padme, they won't know what hit them when we get done with them," ObiWan replied, as they entered the lift, taking them up to the Council chambers. Debriefing would be quick and they would relay what little information they had gathered. The central fact remained, despite Bel Iblis' outspoken position against the villainy of the De'reux family, they were untouchable on Corellia.

* * *

"Well, I believe that just about concludes our business today. I always enjoy our visits, Senator. Our people could not have better representation," Queen Apiliana said over the comm screen.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am honored you think so," Padme replied.

"Sabe should have her monthly report complete in a few days. She'll be in contact then," Apiliana informed her. Padme nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty. I bid you good day," Padme said, as the transmission went dark. Padme smiled and began putting things away for the day. The comm buzzed suddenly.

"Yes Elle?" Padme asked.

"_Queen Organa is here,"_ Elle replied. Padme smiled.

"Please send her in," Padme said. Breha came in with a double hover stroller that sat two in front and two in back.

"Mommy!" Kimberly and Jenna called.

"Hello sweet girls," she said kissing them both.

"And hello my sweet boy," she added, as she kissed Jayden, who sat in back with Natalie.

"Did you kids have fun at the zoo with Aunt Breha?" she asked, as they lifted the children out.

"Mommy, I saw a Nexu and it went rahhrhahaa!" Kimberly demonstrated excitedly.

"Oh my," Padme replied. Breha chuckled.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the double stroller," Breha said.

"No problem. Anakin and I never take them anywhere without it. Thank you for taking them today. They can be a handful," Padme replied.

"Oh please, I enjoyed it. Besides, they all play so well together, especially the twins and Natalie," Breha replied.

"I know. It's amazing how close the three of them are. Every time we separate them, the twins fuss, especially Jayden," Padme said.

"Natalie is the same way. But I'm glad they're so close," Breha replied.

"Me too," Padme said, as Breha picked Natalie up. Padme's comm buzzed again.

"Yes Elle?" she asked.

"_Senator, I'm afraid Senator Malachai is here to deliver an invitation," _Elle said.

"Tell the Senator he may leave his invitation with you," Padme replied shortly. But unfortunately, Senator Machius Malachai waltzed into her office.

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry Padme. I didn't realize you had company," he said, with a feral grin.

"Mommy!" Jayden called, tugging at her dress. She lifted him up. Jenna and Kimberly stopped playing for a moment to stare uncertainly at the intruder.

"Whether I have company or not never concerns you. You just barge your way in whenever you please," she replied hotly.

"Your hostility is tiresome, Padme. I just came to personally deliver this invitation to the Grand Opening weekend of my new resort, beginning tomorrow night," Machius replied.

"Fine. You've delivered it, now leave," Padme replied.

"Come now Padme, I'd really like to see you there," he said, as he took a step toward her. Even though he was only a year old, Jayden was already showing himself to be somewhat of a prodigy, as was his twin sister. Their midichlorian counts were now the second and third highest in Jedi history, only exceeded by their father's. Jayden pointed his tiny finger at the man.

"Bad!" he shouted. Machius glared at the child.

"Cute," he said sarcastically. Padme smirked.

"Bad! Bad!" Jayden cried. His twin sister followed suit.

"What lovely brats you have," he growled. Padme smirked again.

"You're getting too close to me. They don't like it," Padme stated. Machius suppressed a growl and backed away.

"I hope to see you there tomorrow night, Senator. You and your husband as well, your majesty," he bowed to Breha, before leaving.

"What a nerfherder!" Breha said in exasperation.

"He's about as slimy as they come," Padme replied.

"Well, I should get home. Say bye bye sweetheart," she cooed to her daughter.

"Bye bye," she waved her little hand.

"Bye bye," Jayden called, but then whimpered a little, as Breha left. Padme shook her head in amusement.

"You're a little young to be having a crush already, my handsome boy," she told him, with a giggle. Jayden's sour face changed, as the door opened again.

"Daddy!" the three of them called, as their father, Luke, and Leia came through the door. Anakin knelt down and scooped his youngest daughters up, hugging them tightly. Jayden squirmed in his mother's arms and soon was enveloped in his father's embrace as well. Padme smiled, as they put the younger twins and Kimberly in the stroller. Anakin smiled and pulled Padme into his arms.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too. Even four days is too long for you to be away," she replied, as their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

"Let's go home," he said, as he pushed the stroller. Padme looped her arm on his and their oldest children trotted along beside the stroller.

* * *

After dinner, the children went to play in the room they had deemed the play room or rec room. After Jayden and Jenna came along, Bail granted Padme's request for a bigger apartment. The Skywalkers moved to the very large, vacant penthouse that was basically the entire top floor of Republic 500. It had seven bedrooms, plus the Master bedroom. Each of their kids could have their own room, though Jayden and Jenna were sharing right now. That currently left them with three guest bedrooms. The apartment had the large rec room, where most of their toys were kept, and three freshers, not including the Master fresher. The apartment also had a large kitchen, living area/dining room, and a beautiful, spacious veranda. The apartment was a two story penthouse and a beautiful spiral staircase led up to the second level. The Master bedroom and four of the other bedrooms were upstairs. Currently, all the children slept in the upstairs bedrooms, close to their parents. Four guest bedrooms, the rec room, and Padme's office were on the first floor, which a hallway led to from the living area. When Luke and Leia were older, they would move to two of the downstairs bedrooms. Padme sat down on the sofa, having just cleared the table. Threepio was taking care of washing the dishes. She set the baby monitor on the table, since the kids were still very young, they had placed one in the rec room. Anakin kissed her forehead and pulled her close. She felt something in her pocket and pulled out a datacard.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Senator Malachai's stupid invitation to the Grand Opening of his sleazy resort," she huffed. He winced.

"Um...what would you say if I thought we should go?" he asked gently.

"I'd say that you couldn't be serious," she answered.

"Well..." he began.

"Ani, you can't be serious," she chided.

"Well...the Council kind of wants me to go...and I need a beautiful date to escort," he said, kissing her hand. Her interest perked slightly.

"They want you to spy?" she asked.

"Observe was the word they used. But yeah, they basically want me to keep an eye out for any IU activity," he said, using the abbreviation for the Imperial Underground.

"I suppose...but you know I loathe casinos," she responded.

"I know, but apparently, there's more than a casino. There's a five star restaurant and lots of fine wine. Not to mention, a ballroom. We both know how much you love dancing," he said.

"Keep going," she urged him.

"I've reserved us one of the hotel suites, the most luxurious one they have. There's a big Jacuzzi in it and an even bigger bed," he tempted her.

"And I suppose mom and dad are eager to babysit already," she replied.

"Of course," he replied.

"Well...it has been a while since we've gone anywhere...just the two of us," she added.

"It has," he confirmed.

"And I guess since there will be dancing, I certainly can't refuse. Especially with the added possibility of my gorgeous husband in a Jacuzzi with me...wearing nothing by the way. I guess I would be foolish to refuse such a lavish offer," she said, cuddling against him.

"So, you're in?" he asked. She kissed him passionately.

"A weekend away with you and the chance to make a fool out of Machius Malachai? You bet I'm in," she answered. He chuckled and kissed her again. After many kisses later, the couple walked hand in hand to the play room to round up their children for baths and bedtime.

* * *

The next day, Padme arrived home early in the afternoon. Shmi and Elana were already there with Kimberly and the twins. They would be spending the weekend there with the kids, including Natalie, Ryoo, and Pooja, since Obi-Wan and Sola were also attending. Qui-Gon and Yan would arrive later when Anakin came home.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" Shmi asked.

"It was okay. I'm kind of even looking forward to tonight. It's been a while since Ani and I have had a night out, even if has to be at Malachai's resort. Are you sure you're okay with watching _all_ of the kids?" Padme asked.

"Of course sweetheart. We're going to have lots of fun," Shmi said. Padme held Jayden and thanked Elana for pouring her tea. Padme finished her tea, as they chatted and then went upstairs to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Some time later, Anakin entered their bedroom and his breath was taken away.

"Wow..." he uttered, as he stared at his wife, as she twirled in her dress for him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to have to kill every guy in this place, because none of them will be able to take their eyes off you," he replied in awe. Her dress was silver in color and glittered elegantly. It fit her curves perfectly and the slim skirt went to her ankles, except it had two slits up the side, all the way to mid thigh. It was a perfect dancing dress. The straps were very thin and the neck scooped just above her bosom. She wore her hair up in an intricate twist and two curls framed her face on either side. The ensemble was completed by a pair of matching silver strapped slippers, also designed for comfort and dancing.

"Your eyes are the only ones I care about," she said.

"You look amazing," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Anakin started getting dressed for the evening as well. He shed his Jedi clothes and first donned his black dress pants...after he strapped his light saber to a leg holster he put on his caf muscle. Padme gladly helped him with the buttons on the black dress shirt, before he tucked it in. She helped him fix the silver tie she'd got him to match her dress. After he put his shoes and jacket on, he ran a quick comb through his shaggy curls.

"So...how do I look?" he asked.

"Devastatingly handsome...drop dead gorgeous...very sexy. Whichever you prefer...or all of the above," she said sultrily, kissing him passionately. He devoured her lips in with own, plundering her mouth with a passionate rhythm and pulling her petite form against his own. They smiled at each other, as their lips parted. He draped his long cloak over her shoulders and offered his arm to her. She accepted and they went downstairs to say goodbye to their children and family.

* * *

Bail had invited Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Sola to ride in his luxury vehicle with him and Breha and they agreed. They soon arrived in the tourist district at the new Bespin-style resort. Bail's driver dropped them off and the three couples proceeded to the entrance of the lavish resort. Holonet swarmed around the entryway and Machius Malachai was very much enjoying his spot in the limelight. As Chancellor and Queen Organa entered, the Holonet was there, their questions firing as fast as their holo cameras were snapping holos. Obi-Wan and Sola were afforded much of the same attention, much to their chagrin. Anakin and Padme were bombarded by them, as they entered. The hounds fired question after question, which grew more insane, as they went. They pushed past the reporters, dreading the fact that they would once again be plastered all over every gossip page possible...not that this was new for them or anything. Machius smirked, as he watched the Senator and her husband. He discretely raised his comlink to his lips.

"You were right. Kenobi and Skywalker are here with their wives," Machius said.

"_The Jedi Council has sent them on an expedition, no doubt. Don't worry...they will be watched. Act like their presence does not bother you in the slightest," _Garret informed him.

"Yes sir," he answered, as he stuffed the device in his pocket. Machius calmly approaching the beautiful, alluring Senator and her husband.

"Senator Skywalker, I am honored that you and your husband accepted my invitation. I would be most honored if you and your family members would join Chancellor and Queen Organa at my table for dinner," Machius said. Padme glanced at Bail, who looked bored. The Chancellor had likely agreed to dine with his constituent, so he did not seem biased or not neutral toward the slimy Senator. Bail shrugged at Anakin and Padme.

"We accept," Padme replied stiffly.

"Very well. Please follow me and I'll lead us to the table I have reserved," Malachai said.

"Great," Padme said, under her breath, with an air of sarcasm.

"Look at it this way, I can keep a close eye on him this way," Anakin told her quietly.

"True. Do you sense anything from him?" she asked. He smirked.

"He's trying to act like my presence or Obi-Wan's doesn't bother him at all. Too bad he's not very good at hiding the nervousness I sense from him," he said.

"I wouldn't doubt that he's up to something. With any luck, we can catch him at something..._and_ enjoy a romantic weekend together," she said.

"Well, I don't know if our investigation will amount to anything...but I do know that I will be sharing a weekend full of love and romance with my beautiful wife. That's a promise," he told her with kiss to her lips. The three couples joined Malachai at his table, where they were delivered menus, and immediately served red wine. One thing was certain, it would be an interesting weekend...


	2. Part 2 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. I was a little lax on replying to them this time, but I will promise to get all individual replies done in a more timely manner next time. For now, enjoy a new chapter and let me know what you think:)

Dinner, Dancing...and Danger?

Part 2/?

Malachai observed his guests, as he sipped at his brandy. His eyes rested on Padme, as usual. The other two women at the table were very beautiful as well, but Amidala had always entranced him in a way no woman ever had. Machius had always considered himself every bit the ladies' man and was rarely, if ever, turned down. Except by Padme. She'd been rejecting him for years; even before she'd met her dashing Jedi. And perhaps that was why she entranced him so, because he knew he couldn't have her. He wasn't a stupid man and would never pick a fight with the legendary Chosen One that sat beside her. But Malachai could fantasize about her all he wanted...even if the Jedi could sense it. Anakin couldn't kill him for his personal thoughts, as long as he did not voice or act upon them.

"I hope you don't mind my saying so, milady, but you look devastatingly beautiful tonight. You are a very lucky man, Jedi Skywalker," Malachai said smoothly. Anakin suppressed a lethal glare he had for the man, as he watched his eyes roam over Padme's body. He could sense his impure thoughts and sadly, there was nothing he could do to the sleamo just for thinking about her. He clenched his fist and kept his anger back, knowing it would pay off in the end to keep his cool. He looked to his wife and let her presence calm him. He was the man she loved, always and forever.

"I know. She's the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. You're right. I am a very lucky man," he replied, his icy gaze piercing the Senator, making him squirm in his seat.

"Yes...well, I am delighted that you all accepted my invitation to the resort. I think you'll find many things to do here," Malachai said, as the waiter came back to take their order. When they had placed it, Malachai continued.

"Master Kenobi...I've been told that you fancy a bit of gambling every once in a while. I have to tell you our casino is quite impressive. Perhaps you and your wife would enjoy touring it later," Malachai said.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied.

"And how about you, Master Skywalker?" he asked.

"No thanks. The gambling tables aren't my thing. And Padme despises them," Anakin replied.

"To each his own. We have many more things to offer here, such as a ballroom, if you'd like to take your lady dancing. There's also a spa and a state of the art gym. The spa is always a big hit with the ladies. And the gym for the men, as well as the bar of course," he said, with a slight smirk.

"It all sounds very intriguing. I'm sure we'll all find plenty of ways to enjoy ourselves during our stay," Bail said neutrally, as their food was brought to them. They enjoyed dinner, as idle conversation wafted around the table, some of it drifting to the subject of their children. After dinner, Anakin ordered a chocolate shuura desert for him and Padme to share, knowing how much his wife loved anything with chocolate and shuura. To her, putting them together was the greatest culinary marvel in the galaxy.

"Are you guys really going to go to the Casino? You should come dancing with Ani and I," Padme said, as her husband fed her another bite of desert.

"You know I have two left feet. You got all the coordination between the two of us," Sola joked.

"And you're going to gamble too, Bail?" Padme asked.

"Well, Senator Iblis is here after all. A game a Sabaac with him can always be a thrilling experience," Bail replied.

"Excellent, your majesty. There is nothing quite like a game of Sabaac, if I do say so. Shall we proceed to the tables?" he asked. Bail nodded, as they all rose from their seats.

"Are you sure you will not give the tables a chance, milady?" Malachai asked. Padme gripped her husband's hand.

"Perhaps later. My husband and I find our thrills on the dance floor, rather than at the tables," she said, smiling at him. He offered his arm and she accepted, as they headed off toward the ball room.

"Well, if you'll all follow me, we'll be off for the Casino," Malachai said, as he led the other two couples toward the loud, flashy, and massive Casino contained within the resort.

* * *

Garret Wells sat behind his desk, a glass of Corellian scotch in hand, watching the various surveillance cameras positioned throughout the luxurious resort. The first few hours had already been immensely profitable. The restaurant drew Coruscant's elite here for fine dining and expensive liquor. The Cantina drew the men, especially the seedy ones looking for a good time. The strippers under his employ were available to fulfill the services of an escort if the right price was paid. And for the rich, seedy Senators, no price was too great for the company of a beautiful woman in their bed willingly. The Casino, though, was where he was profiting the most. In the first few hours, they had already had dozens of winners of quite significant amounts of credits. But this did not anger Garret in the slightest, for each person that had won was under his employ. The Imperial Underground would rotate a new set of agents each night to play the tables. All games were rigged and the winners of each were already decided. All the agents were different sorts of people with no identifiable traits to link them to one another...or him for that matter. He smirked, as he saw Malachai leading two couples into the Casino.

"If you think you're Jedi powers will help you determine how these games will go...I think you'll be quite surprised, Master Kenobi," he laughed to himself, as he filled his glass with more scotch. His attention swerved to the cameras observing the ballroom. His stare on the young couple dancing in the center of the room was devious.

"My Masters have many plans for you, Chosen One. And sooner or later, they will succeed in eliminating you and your troublesome little wench," he sneered.

* * *

Anakin led Padme into the elegant ballroom. It was lit by an array of beautiful crystal chandeliers that adorned the ceiling. It cast a romantic glow to the room, as music played.

"Shall we, milady?" he asked playfully, kissing her hand.

"I'd be honored, Master Jedi," she answered, as she held out her hand. He took it and led her onto the dance floor, sweeping her into his arms, as they began to slowly sway.

"Alone at last. My plan is working," he said, playfully wriggling his eyebrows.

"So...you have a plan, do you?" she asked.

"Always," he replied, as he carefully dipped her, before bringing her back up, to twirl her. He brought her back to him, this time so her back was against his chest. He placed several kisses on her neck and shoulder, as they continued to sway. He twirled her again, bringing them face to face again. She stared into his love filled eyes for the longest time, as everything else seemed to melt away. For the moment, she forgot that this place was owned by someone she despised. And for the moment, she managed to forget that this place was likely also a front for the Imperial Underground. At the moment, all that mattered to her was the man holding her in his strong arms. He caressed her cheek and his touch made her knees weak. He tilted his head and lifted her chin, bringing their lips together with a tender gentleness that a man of his power wouldn't be expected to be capable of. He moved his lips in a gentle rhythm over hers, before gently tracing his tongue over her bottom lip. The small squeak of pleasure she made in her throat, as she opened her mouth to him, made his heart swell with love. His tongue sought hers, curling around it, as he moved his lips, kissing her ever so deeply. Padme responded to his kiss eagerly, gliding her tongue along his the passion swelling between them. He broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless. He pulled her close and she rested her head against his chest, as they swayed to the slow, romantic tune.

* * *

"And the lady wins again," the dealer announced, using his baton to sweep the credits chips to the young blonde woman at their table. She had offered only the name Kylee. Her male companion, offering only the name Nate, patted her shoulder affectionately. For the first few hands, Obi-Wan truly thought he was losing it. He was probing the Force to see how the game would go. To his conclusion, the first hand should have belonged to Bail. When Nate had won, Obi-Wan thought perhaps he had just been mistaken. Usually he was not wrong when he did this, but he admitted that his father was always much better at this. But once he'd been wrong on the next two hands, he wondered what was going on. The feelings he was getting were not matching up with what was happening on the table.

"And the newcomer wins this hand," the dealer announced, as the new young man that had joined them scooped his credits toward him.

"Darn...I thought for sure no one could beat my hand this time. I was sure I had that one," Sola said.

"You did," Obi-Wan whispered.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Deal us out," Obi-Wan said to the dealer.

"Us too. I believe we will retire for the evening," Bail said.

"Of course, your excellency," the dealer responded with a bow.

"Are you two going to the lift?" Breha asked.

"Not yet. But we'll see you for breakfast in the morning," Obi-Wan replied, with a smile.

"Very well. Good evening to you both," Bail said kindly, as he and Breha left.

"Ben...what is going on?" Sola asked.

"I have no evidence, but I do have a theory. Come on," he said, as he looked for a secluded place to use his comlink.

* * *

Padme giggled, as he twirled and dipped her, before lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She smiled, as they danced to the still romantic, but slightly faster beat.

"Do you remember the first time we danced like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, at that ritzy club. That night didn't turn out so well, but before that was incredible," he said, remembering how they'd danced close in a sexy sway, their eyes never leaving the other's that whole night.

"It was incredible, but that's not the time I was referring to. It was our official first date and we were at the Senatorial Gala," she replied.

"Oh yes, I definitely remember that night. I asked you if you were an angel and it turns out that you were...and are," he said, making her blush. He smirked and kissed her softly.

"But I have to say that I think that my favorite time we ever danced was on our wedding night in our room," he said seductively. She blushed at the memory, but then gave him a sultry smile.

"Well, if you liked that so much, maybe I can be convinced to give an encore later tonight," she said, her gaze lustfully roaming his body up and down.

"Well...how about I start convincing you by buying you a drink. Shuura twist?" he asked.

"You know me well," she replied, as they walked to the bar. The bartender's eyes widened in recognition, as they approached.

"Master Skywalker, Lady Skywalker, what an honor," he stuttered. Anakin resisted the urge to shake his head. Being well known, or famous, if you wanted to go that far, wasn't all it was cracked up to be

"I'll have a shuura soda and rum. And a shuura twist for my wife," he said.

"Right away," the bartender replied. As they found a quiet corner table and sipped at their drinks, Anakin's comlink chimed. He pulled the device from his pocket and raised it to his lips.

"Skywalker," he said.

"_Anakin, are you and Padme still in the ballroom," _Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, we just sat down at a corner table," he replied.

"_Okay, we'll be right there," _Obi-Wan said.

"I wonder what that's about," Padme wondered.

"Who knows. Maybe Ben has discovered something already," Anakin replied. Sola and Obi-Wan entered and after ordering two drinks, they joined Anakin and Padme.

"What's going on?" Padme asked.

"I was wrong on every bloody hand," Obi-Wan griped.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"I'm talking about how I was wrong on every winning hand. What I was sensing did not match who should have won. I would have understood if it had just been a couple times. Dad is better at feeling out the gambling tables than I, after all. But I was wrong on every one," Obi-Wan said.

"But how can that be?" Padme asked.

"I have a hunch," Anakin said.

"So do I," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well...will you tell us already," Sola demanded.

"They may be planting people in the Casino. The games could be rigged, which means the dealers already know who to declare the winners, despite what the holo chips say," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you think they're working for Malachai?" Padme asked.

"They're probably working for whoever Malachai is working for," Anakin replied.

"The Imperial Underground," Padme concluded.

"Most likely, but proving it will be the difficult part. We all need to keep our eyes open," Obi-Wan said. Anakin agreed. The two couples finished their drinks, before heading to the lift that would take them up to their rooms on the top level.

* * *

Here it is," Anakin said, as they arrived at their room. They had already said goodnight to Obi-Wan and Sola at the lift. Anakin swiped his access card and the door slid open. Their bags were already in the room, as Padme could see, as he raised the lights. It was a very spacious suite with plush, charcoal colored furniture.

"Very nice. You did well, Master Skywalker," she said sultrily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She smiled, as their lips parted.

"Let's play," she said seductively, as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked and raised his hand, dimming the lights to a soft glow. The stereo switched on, soft romantic music wafting around them. The space between them was squelched, as they came together, passion's spell quickly consuming them whole...

* * *

She finally collapsed against his glistening chest, as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their lips collided in a searing kiss, as they continued to feed their hunger for each other.

"Let's go get in the Jacuzzi," she suggested, as she got up, pulling him with her. Anakin pulled her form against his own and captured her lips again. There was an unwelcome known at the door and Padme groaned.

"Ignore it," she said, continuing to assault his lips with her own. The knock came again and Anakin growled.

"I'm going to get in the Jacuzzi. Get rid of whoever it is and join me," she said, as she sauntered to the fresher. Anakin pulled his pants on and answered the door at the third known.

"Room service, sir," the bellhop said, as he rolled the tray in. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"We didn't order room service," Anakin replied.

"Compliments of Mr. Malachai, sir. He's sending trays to only his most prestigious guests. You'll find a bottle of the hotel's finest wine and a tray of delicious treats. Mr. Malachai hopes you'll enjoy," the bellhop said. Anakin stuffed several credit chips into the man's hand.

"Thank you. See that we're not disturbed again," Anakin said.

"Yes sir," he said grateful for the lofty tip.

"_Ani...I'm getting lonely..."_ he heard Padme whine playfully, as he set the lock on the door. He smirked, forgetting about the tray.

"Coming angel," he called. Unfortunately, inside the tray's decorative centerpiece, was a very small camera...

* * *

"The cameras should be in place," Malachai reported to his boss.

"Very good. You're not so useless after all. Skywalker and Kenobi must be watched. They cannot gain proof to any of their suspicions. We will keep an eye on the Senator too. She is far too nosy for my liking," Garret said.

"I'll take great delight in watching her," Malachai replied. Garret rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...just don't screw up. Get out of my sight," Garret ordered, as he finished another glass of brandy.

"Yes sir," he bowed, before leaving.

* * *

"Who was that?" Padme asked, as she was already comfortably nestled in the bubbles of the Jacuzzi.

"Room service, compliments of Senator Slimy himself," Anakin replied, as he stripped off his pants.

"He's really knocking himself out trying to keep tabs on us," she said.

"That's because he doesn't trust Obi-Wan and I," Anakin said, as he slipped into the water.

"Which means he's definitely hiding something," she replied, as he sat next to her.

"Whatever it is, he won't get away with it," Anakin said, as he tilted his head and began kissing her neck.

"Mmm...I was just going to ask where we left off, but I see you've found it," she replied. He smirked at her, as turned and straddled her, pressing her against the side and kissing her deeply. Words ceased and the only sounds were that of passionate lovemaking...

* * *

After another bout of passionate lovemaking, Anakin climbed around behind her and pulled her into his arms. She leaned back against him, as they let the relaxing jets of the whirlpool soothe their muscles.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, star nymph," he replied, as their lips met again. They cuddled together for almost another hour, before they dried off and went off to bed...


	3. Part 3 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think:)

Dinner, Dancing...and Danger?

Part 3/4

Padme whimpered, as sunlight streaked through the blinds of their bedroom. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and rolled away from the light. She cuddled against her husband's bare chest and tried to let the beat of his heart lull her back to sleep. But being the mother of five children, getting up early was something she was used to. She lay content for several long moments, simply watched her beloved sleep. She finally kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed. She fetched her robe and proceeded to the fresher. After brushing her teeth and showering, Padme dried off and put her black shimmer silk robe back on, before combing out her damn curls. Satisfied with that for now, she padded out into the living area of their suite. She brewed a fresh pot of caf in the kitchenette and then curled up on the sofa with her datapad and a steaming cup, slowly sipping, as she read the news. She sighed, as the headlines were filled with stories about the opening of Malachai's resort. As always, the Holonet had her and Anakin plastered all over their stories. Seeing nothing of interest, she set the datapad aside and sighed, as she continued to sip her caf. She heard the shower turn on and smiled, as she poured her husband a cup of caf. Several minutes later, she heard the water turn off and she carried their caf into the other room with her. Unfortunately, she had no idea someone had been watching her...

* * *

Anakin stood at the sink, a towel wrapped around his waist, rinsing his mouth, after brushing his teeth.

"Morning sweetie," Padme said, as she kissed him tenderly. He smiled.

"Morning star nymph," he whispered huskily in her ear, as he kissed her neck. She giggled and set their mugs of caf down, in order to turn and kiss his lips, while wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the damp hair on the back of his neck.

"Good morning indeed," he said, as he held her close.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starved," he replied.

"Then get shaved and dressed, so we can go eat," she said, giving his chest a playful shove.

"Yes My Master," he mocked, which earned him a smack on his rear.

"I'll get you for that later," he promised, as he lathered his face with shaving cream. Padme went into the bedroom and came back in with a clean tunic and pants. She set them on the sink, just as he grimaced, as he cut himself.

"Ouch...Sith," he swore. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Here...give that to me," she ordered, as he handed her the blade. She rinsed it and began helping him shave. She finished soon, not cutting him once, and handed him a towel. He smiled at her sheepishly, as he wiped his face.

"Thanks angel," he replied, kissing her softly. She smiled.

"Anytime baby," she replied, as he sipped at the caf she'd brought him. He watched, as she sauntered into the bedroom and removed her robe. She pulled on a matching black bra and panties set, before picking out a simple, knee length dress, with a scoop neck. It was also black and designed to have a semi-casual look. Anakin pulled on the black underneath shorts and pants, followed by a dark blue wrap around tunic that she had picked out for him. He felt strange without his utility belt. He sought his light saber, as he pulled on his boots.

"Angel, have you seen my light saber?" he asked, as she sat at the vanity, primping. She looked back and smirked seductively at him.

"Which one?" she asked devilishly.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know which one," he replied.

"It's probably in the living area," she replied, as she clasped a large barrette at the back of her head, which held back some of her long hair, as the rest cascaded down her back. She got up and walked into the living area and saw him pluck the leg holster that held his light saber from the floor. She watched him strap it to his caf muscle underneath his pant leg and then stand up.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, as they joined hands and left the room.

* * *

"Good morning," Sola greeted them, as they sat down.

"Yes, it's about time you got here," Obi-Wan complained playfully.

"Yes, whatever could have held you up?" Sola teased.

"Oh stop," Padme replied, as she clasped her husband's hand.

"Yeah, besides, if we were doing what you think we were doing, we _still_ wouldn't be here," Anakin replied coyly, as he kissed Padme, who blushed at his comment.

"And the eternal honeymoon continues," Obi-Wan quipped. Padme smirked with satisfaction, as she picked up her menu. They enjoyed breakfast together, before they set out to see what else the resort offered.

* * *

Padme sat in contentment in a lounge chair, next to her sister, in the spa. Many other women were around them too, all enjoying a little pampering. Their husbands were at the gym, no doubt, enjoying a workout.

"That massage was amazing, don't you think?" Sola asked, as she sat curled in fluffy pink robe. Padme examined her freshly manicured nails.

"It was okay," she replied. Sola looked at her incredulously.

"Okay? Just okay?" Sola asked. Padme smiled dreamily.

"Yes...compared to one of Ani's massages, it was okay," she replied.

"Anakin gives you massages?" Sola asked. Padme went into another dreamy stare.

"Oh does he. His hands are magic," Padme replied.

"Don't tell me Obi-Wan has never given you a massage," Padme said.

"A few times, but he doesn't really have a knack for it. But I have no complaints, because the sex is great," Sola said. Padme looked at her in surprise. Sola had always been a bit bolder than her.

"Oh don't look surprised, Mrs. Skywalker. You're not the only one having Naboo-shattering sex," Sola teased. Padme smiled impishly.

"I never kiss and tell," Padme replied mysteriously.

"You don't have to. It practically bursts out of you," Sola teased.

"Fine, you want details, I'll give you details. Anakin makes me burn hotter than Tatooine's binary suns. Happy now?" Padme asked. Sola giggled.

"Blissfully, baby sister. I don't spare you any details when I talk about Ben. You shouldn't spare any either," Sola said. Padme rolled her eyes. Sola never spared anything when she talked about sex.

"I know," she replied.

"So, tell me about these massages. Are we talking full body here?" Sola asked. Padme gave her big sister a withering look, but relented in the end.

"Of course. What other kind is there? Ani never half does anything. He even rubs my feet," Padme replied.

"Get out. No man is committed enough to rub his wife's feet," Sola protested.

"Ani is. I don't even have to ask him. Sometimes in the evenings, we'll just be sitting on the sofa, watching the kids or sometimes the Holonet, and he'll just pull my feet into his lap and start massaging them," Padme bragged.

"That's not fair," Sola pouted.

"Of course, I make sure I reward him for his efforts," Padme replied. Sola smiled slyly at her.

"I'll bet," she replied.

"Those are all the details you're getting from me," Padme said, as she stood.

"I'm going to get a snack. Can I bring you back anything?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever you get, get one for me too. Don't be gone too long or you'll miss our facial," Sola told her

"I won't. Be back soon," Padme said, as she retreated to the dressing room in back. She shed her robe, revealing a black string bikini bathing suit underneath. She pulled her dress over her bathing suit, for Anakin and Ben would be meeting them at the pool later, and slipped her black slides on her feet, before heading down the left corridor, where she would find the vendors.

* * *

The vendor stands was like a mini marketplace inside the resort and they sold just about anything you could imagine. Padme browsed idly, in no hurry to get back to the spa. As she looked around, she happened to notice Malachai off in the corner, talking into his comlink. She quickly dodged out of his line of vision and watched, as he looked around and slipped down a corridor. Padme tiptoed toward where he had gone and noticed the guards by that entrance, which read employees only above the hallway. Padme waited and saw her chance when the guards moved away to deal with another security issue concerning some other patron. She made sure no one was watching and slipped down the corridor. She tiptoed along the wall and peered in the third door on the left, which was cracked slightly. She watched, as several people milled about, around credit counting machines. The money room, she assumed. She watched several of the people pour what had to be millions of credits chips into large crates and seal them.

"Come on, let's keep moving. Mr. Wells wants all these shipments moved and on the landing pad for loading by midnight," one man barked.

"Mr. Wells?" Padme wondered in astonishment. Garret Wells was supposed to be in prison...but if he wasn't, then that could mean a lot of trouble. She slipped passed that room and stumbled upon another, down another corridor and stopped immediately, as she heard Malachai's voice coming from the room.

"The Master is pleased with our operation here. It seems you've managed to save your worthless skin after all. Make sure those crates are on the landing pad by midnight. They must be loaded into the shuttles and be taken in the middle of the night. Make sure you are watching Skywalker and Kenobi. They must not interfere. Are the camera's in their hotel suite's still in place?" the smooth, Coruscanti accented voice belonged to Garret Wells, for Padme recognized it immediately.

"_Cameras?! Those bastards...I've got to tell Ani what's going on,"_ she thought to herself, as she listened to Malachai speak.

"Yes sir, the serving trays that were sent up last night are still there and remain, as far as I know," Malachai responded.

"Good...now I believe we should greet our company," Garret said. Malachai's eyebrows furrowed.

"Company?" he asked. Padme felt a stab of fear pulse through her, as she realized that Wells was talking about her. She backed away and started to sprint away. She slammed right into the two guards that she had evaded earlier. Before she could scream, the one on her right clamped his hand around her mouth, while hauling her into the room with Well's. The door slid closed all the way.

"Well, well, Senator Skywalker. How nice of you to spy on us," Garret hissed. The guard yelped in pain, as Padme bit his hand.

"Arrggghhh...little bitch!" he swore.

"Garret Wells, I should have known you were behind all this. Working for the Imperial Underground now, I see. I didn't think even you were _that_ low," Padme spat saucily. He chuckled in amusement.

"Such a spitfire, you are Senator. That tongue of yours could turn out to be quite lethal for you," Garret said.

"Whatever you're trying to get away with, it will be for naught. My husband will stop you," Padme assured him.

"Oh, he will try. Unfortunately, he may be too busy looking for you, my dear. You see, this may be just the distraction we need," Wells said, as he approached her, lifting her chin with his finger. She shrugged away in disgust.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," Padme demanded. She yelped, as Garret backhanded her across the face.

"You are not giving the orders here, you nosy little upstart. It is time that I finally deal with you, Senator. Your meddling can no longer be tolerated. I can't wait to see your husband sob over your corpse when he finds you too late," Garret sneered at her. Padme struggled against her captors and cried out for help.

"Help!" she screamed, but was quickly silenced, as the one on her left stuffed a cloth between her teeth and tied it tightly at the back of her head. She whimpered, as Garret pulled her against him.

"It's too bad really. You're a very beautiful woman, Senator. If I thought you could be controlled, I'd be taking you to my bed chambers, rather than to your death. But I must be careful. A pity really," he said.

"A pity indeed, that such beauty will be wasted," he hissed, as he sniffed her hair. She whimpered, as one of the guards bound her wrists and ankles. Garret turned to Malachai.

"Take her to the bottom level and place her in one of the airtight crates. She'll have enough air for a few hours and it will be much too late when Skywalker reaches her. We shall see that he is kept busy, so that he cannot save her this time," Wells said. Machius gulped nervously.

"Y...yes sir," he responded. When he had signed up to work for Garret, murder had not been one of those conditions. The burly guard on Padme's right hefted her petite form over his shoulder, as Malachai led them to the lift that would carry them down to the bottom level. Once they arrived, Padme saw hundreds of identical crates filling the secret docking bay. A feeling of dread filled her, knowing very well that Ani might not make it. She just had to stay conscious long enough to help him find her...but with the limited air she would have, it would not be easy. Malachai looked at her for a moment, before caressing her cheek. She pulled away in disgust.

"I truly am sorry, darling. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I've always admired you from afar. You were always the one woman I could never have," he said. Padme would have spat at him, had she not been gagged.

"Put her in," Malachai ordered. The guards roughly shoved her inside the crate. It was small enough that she was forced into a fetal position. She felt the wetness of tears on her cheeks, as they tossed a tarp over her and sealed the lid on the crate. She attempted to calm her breathing, in order to conserve air. What air she had was quickly becoming stifled and stale. She focused her thoughts on her five, beautiful children, and her wonderful husband. The thought of never seeing them again broke her heart and sobs racked her petite frame.

"_Oh Ani...help me, please!" _she cried out to him through their bond.

* * *

Sola looked around the marketplace, wondering where her sister could have gone. When Padme had not come back, Sola had gotten worried and went to look for her. But she was no where in sight and she wasn't answering her comlink. She had a very bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Oh Padme, what have you gotten yourself into this time," Sola asked, worry lacing her voice, as she headed off to find her husband and Padme's husband.

* * *

Anakin blocked Obi-Wan's high strike. They smirked at each other, as they shuffled across the expansive sparring room, thrusting, striking, and parrying each other's blades. They were sweating profusely, both bare chested amidst their intense spar. Suddenly, Anakin's concentration was severed, as he felt a stab of fear and despair from his wife.

"_Oh Ani...help me, please!" _he heard Padme cry out to him through their bond.

"Anakin...Anakin, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked, as he watched the fear stricken expression wash over his brother's face.

"Padme...she's in trouble..." Anakin said, as he extinguished his blade and clipped it to his belt, before throwing his tunic, buttoning it on the way. Obi-Wan grabbed his own and followed his brother out. They ran right into Sola, who was out of breath from running.

"Sola, what's happened? Where's Padme?" Anakin asked. She had a look of anguish on her face.

"I don't know. She went to get a snack from the vendors earlier. When she never came back, I went looking for her. But I can't find her anywhere and she's not answering her comlink!" Sola exclaimed.

"She was last at the vendor's market, right?" Anakin asked. Sola nodded.

"As far as I know," she responded. Anakin nodded and sprinted off. Obi-Wan took his wife in his arms and held her tightly.

"Oh Ben...I think something terrible has happened," Sola sobbed.

"Shh...it will be all right. Padme is strong and Anakin will tear this place to shreds until he finds her. And whoever is responsible for her disappearance will pay. Anakin will make them wish they were never born," Obi-Wan promised her, as they followed behind Anakin.

* * *

Anakin rushed into the vendor's market. He looked around in desperation, searching the Force for any trace of his angel.

"Come on angel...tell me where you are," he whispered. His line of vision kept drifting back toward a corridor that was labeled employees only. Two guards stood on either side of it and he approached them.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a restricted area," one of the guards said.

"I'm looking for my wife. You will let me pass," Anakin said, a dangerous edge in his voice. He shoved through the guards, not even bothering to wait for them to parrot his Force suggestion back to him. Anakin sprinted down the corridor and suddenly ran into a ray shield blocking his way. He cried out in pain, as it threw him to the ground. He shook it off and stood up, as he watched an entire legion of droids file out from each room in the corridor. In the center of them, stood Senator Malachai.

"Malachai..." Anakin snarled, as the Senator looked smugly at him.

"Where is my wife," Anakin demanded.

"I'm afraid the dear Senator knew a little more than she was supposed to. We were forced to dispose of her," Malachai responded. Anakin's eyes darkened to cobalt and the Force swirled around him.

"Tell me where she is!" Anakin screamed.

"You're too late. Unfortunately, your beautiful wife is probably already dead," Malachai replied. Anakin barred his white teeth angrily. An aura of power surrounded Anakin and Malachai's eyes widened in fear, as the flail of searing white power blasted through the ray shield, destroying it. The droids raised their blasters and Anakin ignited his blade. He began slashing through the droids and Malachai ran the other way in fright. Anakin's shockwave of power ripped the driods to shreds and he ran after Malachai. He quickly caught up with him and the Senator cried out in fear, as the Chosen One tackled him to the floor. Anakin hauled him to his feet and pressed him face against the wall.

"You're going to lead me to her right now...or I swear, I'll snap your neck in two like a twig!" Anakin threatened, as he shoved Malachai forward. The frightened Senator put his hands up and walked slowly toward the lift...

* * *

Night had fallen on Coruscant once again and the Casino was busy in full force. A tall, dark skinned man entered dressed completely in black formal clothes. On his arm was a beautiful red head, dressed in a long, jade green dress.

"I still can't believe you talked me in to coming here," Mace Windu told his fiancé.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun. Besides, if what Obi-Wan says is happening here, really is, then I think it deserves our investigation as well," Zia replied. He smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Shall we?" he asked. She nodded, as they approached a table and joined the other patrons. Mace decided they would find out exactly what was going on here and where all these credits were going...


	4. Part 4 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for reading and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so much. And now, the conclusion of DD&D!

Dinner, Dancing...and Danger?

Part 4

"And the lady wins again," the dealer announced, as he scooped the credits toward the winning patron with his baton. Mace shook his head slightly.

"Congratulations to you again. You may deal us out," Mace said.

"Certainly sir," the dealer replied, as Mace stood. Zia took his arm and they quietly walked toward the entrance.

"It was just as Obi-Wan said. None of the hands went as they should have," Mace said.

"Then they are rigging the tables," Zia replied.

"It would seem so," Mace stated.

"What now?" she asked.

"We need to find the money room," Mace replied, as they started off through the atrium of the resort. One of the guards near the entrance raised his comlink to his lips.

"Sir, there's another Jedi here," he said into the comlink.

"_Yes, Mace Windu, I presume, from what I saw on the cameras. I'm sending someone to deal with him and his lovely companion. Remain at your post," _Garret responded.

"Yes sir," the guard answered.

* * *

Padme's breathing was shallow and blackness surrounded her, as she banged her shackled wrists on the side of the crate as hard as she could.

"_Ani..."_ she called out to him through their bond, as she slowly faded into unconsciousness...

_Padme found herself in a bright white plane of existence. She was dressed in a flowing white gown. _

"_Am I dead?" she asked. _

"_Heavens no, Paddy," a woman's voice said. It was a voice Padme had not heard since she was thirteen. _

"_Grandma?" Padme gasped. Leia Winama smiled. _

"_Hello darling," she said._

"_But if you're here...then I must be dead," Padme said. _

"_No...you're not dead. This is just a place between life and death. A place in your subconscious where memories are kept. Good memories...and bad memories. You must not die, my child. Your family needs you very much. You must fight to come back to them. The fate of the galaxy depends upon it," grandmother Winama said. _

"_Why would it depend on whether I live or die?" Padme asked. _

"_Because your husband is what stands between the evil from triumphing. Without you, he will be lost and so the galaxy with him," Leia replied. _

"_Fight? What must I fight?" Padme asked._

"_Your bad memories will fight to keep you here. They will seek to bind you to death with fear. You must not let them," Leia said, as she faded away. _

"_Grandma...don't leave!" Padme called. _

"_Poor, sweet Padme, all alone," an evil voice hissed. Padme whipped around and was met with the person she wished she could erase from her memory and her past._

"_No...you're not real. I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Padme yelled. _

"_The quiver in your voice suggests otherwise. You'll never truly escape me, Padme. You'll always belong to me. I shall haunt you forever," Palo sneered. _

"_I was never yours, you sick bastard!" Padme screamed. _

"_Keep telling yourself that. Remember those nights we shared," he goaded. Padme covered her ears and back away from him. _

"_NOOO!" she screamed in protest. _

"_Remember that night I made you mine. Remember how I took you with ruthless glee. Remember how you begged and screamed for me to stop! Remember how I was in control and how I made sure you knew your place!" Palo screamed in her face. Tears slipped down Padme's cheeks, as she remembered him tearing her clothes off and raping her violently, ripping her virginity away from her. _

"_That's right...you remember. I remember too. I remember reveling in your screaming and the way it felt to make you mine!" he laughed maniacally. _

"_No...NOOO!" Padme screamed in protest. _

"_Remember the next night, darling? How you dared to defy me! I shoved you to the floor and showed you who was in control again. I claimed you again. You were mine long before you were his...and you'll forever belong to me!" Palo screamed at her. Padme's thoughts snapped away from those horrible nights with Palo and to her beloved husband at the mention of him. She had so many horrible memories with Palo and with her father. She remembered his rage and tantrums. She remembered his brutal whippings when she'd disobeyed him or done something he did not like. But her good memories now far out shined the bad. The memories she had made with Ani came rushing to her. All their wonderful, beautiful moments together. Their five beautiful children...she could see them all being born again, with Ani right by her side. _

"_He's not here to save you this time!" Palo yelled. Padme focused her thoughts on Anakin, not listening to Palo anymore. _

"_Tell me where you are, angel," she heard her beloved's voice sound from another plane. Her head turned up to the blank white sky. _

"_Ani...oh hurry please. I'm at the bottom level in some docking bay!" she cried. _

"_He's not going to make it," Palo goaded. _

"_I'm not afraid of you anymore. You're dead and you can't hurt me anymore!" Padme screamed. The image of Palo vanished, as did all the bad memories that had resurfaced. Padme smiled, but suddenly felt tired and weak. She collapsed to the white ground. _

"_Hurry Ani...please..." she said weakly. _

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Mace called, as they spotted him and Sola sprinting through the vendor market.

"Master Windu, Lady Jade," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"You were right about the Casino," Mace said.

"Mace and I are off to find the money room. Where's Anakin and Padme?" Zia asked.

"Padme disappeared earlier and Anakin sensed she was in danger," Obi-Wan informed them.

"Anakin headed down this passage," Sola pointed.

"Employees only. I bet we'll find out what's going on down there," Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Perhaps Padme already did...and that's why she is missing. She found out something they didn't want her to," Zia suggested.

"It's a valid theory," Obi-Wan said, as he led them toward the passage. A burly guard, with a full head of black hair stood in their way.

"You will let us pass," Mace ordered, using a Force suggestion. The guard smirked.

"Your mind tricks don't work on my kind, Jedi scum," the guard snarled, as he punched Mace in the gut. The Jedi was sent flying into the far wall from the Force of the man's brute strength.

"Mace!" Zia cried, as she ran to him. Obi-Wan whipped around to the guard, pushing Sola behind him.

"So...they've built another one," Obi-Wan concluded. The android snorted.

"You're quick, Jedi. You and your friends won't be getting past me," he smirked, as he drew his light whip. Obi-Wan ushered Sola off to the side.

"We shall see," Obi-Wan responded, as his light saber engaged in battle with the android's light whip...

* * *

Anakin shoved Malachai off the lift and dragged him along.

"Where is this docking bay?" Anakin snapped.

"At...the end of the corridor," Malachai sputtered. They finally reached the double sliding doors and Anakin thrust his saber through the control panel, which was asking him for an access code. He pried the doors open with Force enhanced strength, as Malachai watched in awe. He grabbed the Senator by the collar again and dragged him along. Anakin was met with the sight of hundreds of crates, all identical. Hundreds were filled with credits, he was sure, and only one contained his angel, who was slowly running out of air.

"Tell me which one she's in, you bastard!" Anakin demanded, as he hauled the frightened man off his feet by the collar.

"I...I don't remember," he stuttered.

"Liar!" Anakin yelled.

"It's too late. She's run out of...air by now," Malachai replied in fear. Anakin angrily shoved his knee into Malachai's gut, dropping the fool to the floor. As Malachai climbed to his knees, he screamed in immense pain, as the young Jedi slammed his elbow into Malachai's nose, breaking it. Malachai's hands and face were covered in his own blood.

"You better hope I find her alive...or I'll send you to Sith hell when I kill you with my bare hands!" Anakin yelled, as he turned to the crates.

"PADME!" he screamed, anguish filling his voice. He was met with silence.

"PADME!" he screamed again, as he clamped his eyes shut tightly.

"Please help me find her..." he pleaded to the Force. It answered its Chosen hero and an aura of blinding white power surrounded Anakin, as his eyes darkened into a brilliant, cobalt blue...

* * *

Mace and Obi-Wan stood together and brought their blades down on the android as hard as they could. He only laughed, as he parried both, pressing against them with his oppressive strength. Obi-Wan cried out in pain, as the android kicked him in the gut, which sent him flying into the far wall. Sola cried out and ran to him, as he tried to shake off the pain. Mace continued to fight, evading the androids' blows, but even Vaapad and his Force enhanced agility were no match for something so strong. Mace lost his footing and tumbled to the floor, before he was kicked away. Zia knelt beside him, as the android approached and emptied an entire round of blaster bolts into the thing. But it did nothing. She yelped when he yanked the blaster from her hand and crushed it. Suddenly, they heard a mocking clap

"Impressive indeed, Master Windu. You as well, Master Kenobi. You put forth a valiant effort...but I'm afraid your struggle is futile," Garret Wells said.

"Garret Wells, I should have known you were behind something like this," Mace spat, as the android placed him in a pair of stun cuffs and Zia as well.

"Yes... working for the Imperial Underground now. No doubt, they are the ones that sprung your filthy carcass from prison," Obi-Wan spat. Garret chuckled in amusement.

"You Jedi certainly provide excellent entertainment," he said, with a smirk.

"Where is my sister, you coward!" Sola demanded. Garret's smirked widened.

"I'm afraid the lovely Padme knew too much and met her untimely end. I'm afraid she'll already be dead when her husband finds her," Garret sneered.

"You're lying!" Sola screamed, as she and Obi-Wan were placed in stuff cuffs.

"I assure you I am not, my dear. But just to make sure, we'll go see that the job is finished. Then, the rest of you can join Padme in her fate. You'll suffocate to death inside my airtight crates as well. And my strong friend here will take care of hero boy also. Nothing will stop my operation...especially not the lot of you. Senator Skywalker got what was coming to her and so will her husband, along with all of you. Bring them!" Garret ordered. Several of his guards appeared to escort them. Garret led the way, while the android brought up the rear.

* * *

Anakin's light saber practically blinded Malachai, as it extended forth, lit with a brilliant white blaze. Anakin made several powerful swipes, causing flails of energy to whip about through the air. Guided by the Force and Anakin's undying love for Padme, the energy flails ripped through the hundreds upon hundreds of crates. Credit chips exploded everywhere, raining down upon them, as their containers were obliterated into nothingness. When the blinding energy, smoke, and dust cleared, Malachai was astonished to see only one crate in the center. Anakin leapt toward it and sliced the lock open, before flinging the lid off. He lifted his unconscious wife out of the crate and laid her down, yanking the gag from her mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he found a faint pulse. She had hung on long enough for him to find her. He lifted her into his lap, and tilted her head, as he breathed into her mouth.

"Come on angel...breathe," he said. After four breaths of his own air, Padme gasped and coughed, as she opened her eyes.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered tenderly.

"Oh Ani..." she said weakly, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey...it's okay. You didn't think I'd really let you go, did you?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Not even for a second," she replied. He smiled and pressed his lips tenderly to hers in a loving kiss.

"Well, well, the charming Knight has rescued his princess again," Garret said mockingly. Anakin glared up at him.

"What the hell is he doing out of prison?" Anakin wondered.

"He's behind this, Ani. He's working for the Imperial Underground," Padme warmed.

"Your mouthy little wife is right. This is my operation and I'll not let anyone get in the way," Garret said, as his guards dragged their prisoners in, followed by the tall, burly android, who had captured them. Garret smirked at them.

"You two are as predictable as a fairy tale. But I'm afraid this time, you won't get your happy ending," Garret sneered, as the android stepped forth. Anakin helped Padme up and she stumbled, still dizzy from the near suffocation she had suffered. Anakin lifted her into his arms and set her down against the wall.

"Stay here," he said, as he kissed her forehead and stood up, igniting his blade. The android twirled his light whip and launched at Anakin. The young Jedi met him halfway, his blade shimmering from sapphire to blinding, glowing white. Anakin let the Force fill him in order to match the android's oppressive strength. Anakin evaded several of the artificial man's punches, but was caught off guard when his legs were swept out from underneath him. Anakin staggered to keep his balance, giving the bounty hunter an opening. He wrapped his light whip around the young Jedi and Anakin screamed in pain, as he was electrocuted mercilessly by the weapon.

"Ani!" Padme screamed, as she stumbled to her feet. Garret stopped her and yanked her by the arm.

"Sorry my dear, but you're not going anywhere," Wells said, as he held her wrists tightly, as the battle between Anakin and the android raged on. Anakin writhed on the floor in immense pain, as Wells' lackey tortured him with delight. Padme angrily kneed Garret in the groin and broke free from his hold, as he dropped to his knees in pain. She grabbed the blaster from his belt and shot the four guards with expert aim.

"Padme...behind you!" Obi-Wan warned. Padme started to turn, just as Garret grabbed her by the hair and yanked her toward him. Padme struggled against him, as Anakin fought through the pain of the light whip's bondage. He saw Padme kicking at Garret and screaming, as he manhandled her. He saw Garret backhand her, before wrapping his hand around her throat. And Anakin saw red, causing his power to erupt. The light whip around him suddenly shattered and disintegrated, as he pulled himself to his feet. The android looked at him in disbelief, as he tried to figure out what had happened to his weapon. The young Jedi stared at the manmade monstrosity before him with a menacing stare. The android suddenly knew what fear must be, as he watched the young Jedi charge at him with his blazing white saber. Two clean, powerful swipes from the Force charged blade was all it took to cease the artificial human's functioning. What was left of the android fell to a smoking heap on the floor. Only charred wiring and blackened pieces remained of the once supposedly indestructible creation.

"Let her go Wells," Anakin demanded. Garret sneered and drew a vibro knife from his belt, placing it at Padme's throat.

"Take one more step and I'll slit her pretty throat," Wells threatened.

"Put the knife down and let her go. If you don't, you're a dead man," Anakin warned.

"And go back to prison? No, I'd rather die and I think I'll take her with me!" Garret sneered, as he pressed the blade closer to Padme. But suddenly, he felt as though his hand was being crush. He screamed in pain and dropped the blade. Padme wrenched away from him, but not before kneeing him in the groin again. Garret raised his blaster at her, as he doubled over in pain.

"See you in Sith hell...you little bitch," Garret yelled. As he was about to squeeze the trigger, he saw a flash of sapphire out of the corner of his eye. He turned and screamed, as he saw Anakin's blade spiraling brilliantly toward him. His scream was ceased, as the blade severed his head from his body, before Anakin recalled it and used it to free their friends. Padme ran into his arms, as he extinguished the blade and he spun her around, before kissing her passionately.

"He was wrong. We are getting our happy ending," she said.

"And we always will," he replied, with a smile. Obi-Wan and Mace smirked, as they approached the terrified Senator Malachai.

"Well Senator, it seems that you are very much under arrest," Obi-Wan said.

"No...it was all Wells' doing. He...was forcing me to work for him!" Machius stammered

"I'm sure. Your cowardice forced you to do a lot of things. And you're still under arrest for all of them," Mace stated, as he shoved Malachai toward the exit.

"Just a minute, Master Windu," Padme called, as she approached. Malacahi looked hopeful for a second, which made what Padme did next all the more funny. Padme drew her fist back and punched him in the right eye, adding what would be a black eye to his already broken nose. Malachai screamed in pain, as he held his eye.

"Rot in Sith hell, you bastard," she said, as Mace led him out, followed by Zia. Sola hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried," she said.

"I'm sorry Sola, but everything's okay again," Padme assured her. Anakin nodded.

"You blew this investigation wide open, angel. But I'm sure the Holonet hounds are all over this by now, so let's go get that over with," Anakin said, as the four of them followed Mace and Zia.

* * *

After wading through the Holonet and curious patrons, Malachai was taken in for interrogation and lock up at the prison, where he would await trial. Bail promised to release a statement to the press within the next day, explaining what had transpired. The Casino manager was promised only probation, if he agreed to cooperate fully. Calin Calrissian, a native of Bespin, had been hired originally by Malachai. He agreed to run the establishment legitimately under the scrutiny of the Jedi. Calin was grateful for the Jedi's mercy, saying he had only taken the job to provide for his young son, Lando, who lived in the hotel with him. Anakin sensed he was telling the truth and being a father himself, he decided to give Mr. Calrissian a second chance. After evening meal and debriefing with the Council, Anakin and Padme retired, as did the others. Now, Anakin lounged comfortably in the Jacuzzi. He watched Padme, who was still in the bedroom, trying to get rid of Sabe on the holocom. Her friend had called, of course, to pump her for details about Malachai's arrest, while giving her a monthly report as well. He smirked, as he listened to the conversation. Sabe could be even bolder than Sola at times.

"Wow...so you finally got the slimy womp rat. I wish I could have been there to see you punch him," Sabe said.

"You would have blackened the other eye if you were," Padme replied.

"I would have enjoyed it immensely too. And I hope Garret Wells burns in Sith hell," Sabe replied.

"He will, I'm sure," Padme replied.

"So...now that business is out of the way, tell me all about your romantic weekend with your gorgeous hubby," Sabe gushed. Padme sighed.

"You are as bad as Sola," Padme scolded lightly.

"It's nothing to be silent about, Padme. If I had a husband that looked as good as yours, I'd be sexing him all the time too," Sabe said. Padme's mouth dropped open in mock outrage.

"Sabe!" she protested.

"Oh please Padme, you really shouldn't be so uptight," Sabe teased.

"I'm not," Padme said, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Uh huh...so how many times have you had sex this weekend, Mrs. Skywalker?" Sabe retorted.

"Like I would tell you, nosy," Padme retorted back, making Sabe laugh.

"That much, huh?" she teased again, as she caught sight of the brown material covering Padme's shoulders, as she shifted in her chair.

"Padme...are you wearing Anakin's clothes?" Sabe asked. Padme flushed again and Sabe laughed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry milady. Did I interrupt something?" she teased

"If you're finished giving your report Lady Sabe, then I believe we are finished for the day," Padme stated.

"Of course milady. I'll let you get back to making your husband a happy man. Do him good and get some for me too while you're at it," Sola teased mercilessly.

"Goodbye Sabe," Padme said in exasperation, as the holocom screen went dark.

"Don't laugh," Padme called, as she heard her husband snicker. He smirked, as she sauntered into the fresher. She was indeed wearing only his tunic, which was much too big for her...and nothing beneath it. He felt a burst of heat surge through his body. Force...did she know what she did to him? He wondered this, as he watched her sit down on the edge and brush her fingers through his bangs, before kissing him tenderly. Anakin stroked her creamy thigh and placed kisses along her shapely leg. Without warning her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her into the water with him. She yelped in surprise at first, but then settled into his arms, as he kissed her softly. She held his damp face in her hands, tenderly stroking his cheeks, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You know, you just got your tunic all wet," she said. He slipped it off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, outside the basin.

"It'll dry," he replied, as their lips crashed together in a searing kiss, as passion consumed them...

* * *

"Wells is dead," Lady Ziya informed her employer. Sate Pestage sipped at his brandy.

"Yes...well, he was a disaster to begin with.Fortunately, we still have plenty of places we can stage on Coruscant, thanks to the deal we made with the De'reux family. We will find a way to eventually gain control of the restort again," Pestage stated.

"What of Malachai?" she asked.

"Let him rot in his prison cell. He's useless. If he starts talking too much...we'll have him taken care of. That will be all. I must speak to the Master..."

* * *

The next day, as a show of good faith, Calin Calrissian had reserved the picnic gardens for their family and ensured complete privacy. Anakin and Padme loved taking the children on picnics, but weren't able to go to Coruscant's main park area very often, for once the Holonet discovered them, they were all over. Only when they were on Naboo, were they able to take the kids to the meadow for picnics, so today was something they were looking forward to. Shmi and Elana were bringing all the food and would be here soon, along with their husbands and the children. Padme had invited Mace and Zia to join them with Mara. And Bail and Breha to join them with Natalie. Anakin could tell how excited she was, as he watched her spread out several big blankets on the grassy knoll. Padme loved their family get together's. He figured it was because her own family life had lacked so much of this kind of closeness and she craved these chances for them to be together like this. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek gently.

"I love seeing you so happy," he said. She smiled and turned to him.

"Well, I'm always happy when I'm with you. And I'm always happy when we're all together like this," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Mommy!" she heard two little voices call. She and Anakin knelt down, as Luke and Leia came bounding toward them.

"There's two of my angels," she said, hugging and kissing them both.

"We missed you," Leia said, as she hugged her father.

"We missed you too, princess," he said, kissing her hair.

"Daddy!" Kimberly called, as his father approached with their middle child in his arms.

"There's my tiny angel," Anakin said, as he accepted her from his father and held her. His mother rolled up with the double hover stroller with their youngest twins, Natalie, and Mara in it. They set all the children out to play, while they began setting the food out. The rest of the day was filled with good food, togetherness, much laughter, and much love. Evil had once again failed to prevail over love...

Thanks for reading everybody! That concludes this vignette. Be looking for the next one soon. It will be titled Winter Festival: A Forever Destined Vignette. It will be probably one chapter, possibly two. The Skywalker and Kenobi families journey to Naboo for the annual Winter Festival Celebration. This is a fic in honor of the holiday season and can be enjoyed no matter what you celebrate, if anything, this time of year. Look for it soon:)


End file.
